V3.9
|Related = Patch 3.9 notes |Prev = V3.8 |Next = V3.10 }} New Skins in the Store The following skin was added along with this patch, but was not made available until Wednesday. July 17: * League of Legends v3.9 Champions * ** Mana cost reduced to 70/75/80/85/90 from 70/80/90/100/110 * ** Mana cost increased to 70/75/80/85/90 from 60/65/70/75/80. * ** Mana cost reduced to 100/100/100 from 100/150/200. * ** Mana cost reduced to 50 from 100. * ** Mana cost reduced to 20 from 30/35/40. * (New Innate) ** When Draven catches a , or kills a minion or monster, he gains one stack of Adoration. When Draven kills an enemy champion, he consumes half of his Adoration stacks and gains 3 gold per stack consumed. Draven loses half of his Adoration stacks upon death. * ** Fixed a bug where the Sated buff and visual effect appeared when Evelynn hit only spell-shielded targets (visual change only). * ** Mana cost changed to 24/28/32/36/40 from 25. * ** Fixed a bug where the buff icon countdown didn't properly match the 4-second channeling time. * ** Basic missile speed increased to 1450 from 1350. (Accelerated Shock Blast missile speed remains the same.) * ** Cooldown increased to 16 seconds from 14/13/12/11/10. * ** AoE effect no longer affects towers. * Stats ** Base attack damage at level 1 reduced to 47.2 from 51.3. * ** Mark duration reduced to 6 seconds from 8. * ** The Mirror Image will now attempt to run instead of standing still. * ** Mana cost reduced to 50/60/70/80/90 from 70/75/80/85/90. ** Damage changed to 55/80/105/130/155 (+0.4 ability power) for both initial impact damage and mark detonation damage from was 70/110/150/190/230 (+0.6 ability power) for the impact damage and 20/40/60/80/100 (+0.2 ability power) for the mark detonation damage. ** Silence duration reduced to 1.5 seconds from 2. * ** Cooldown now starts on cast rather than after returning to your Distortion. ** Mana cost increased to 80/90/100/110/120 from 80. ** Fixed a bug where Distortion was visible in the fog of war. * ** Slow duration (and time until root) reduced to 1.5 seconds from 2. ** Root duration changed to 1.5 seconds from 1/1.3/1.6/1.9/2.2. ** Cooldown increased to 14/13/12/11/10 seconds from 10. * ** Mana cost reduced to 0 from 100/50/0. ** All mimicked abilities now deal their own base damage instead of amplifying the base spell's damage. * ** Now deals 100/200/300 (+0.65 ability Power) damage once on impact and again if the mark is detonated. * ** Cooldown now starts on cast rather than after returning to your Distortion. ** Now deals 150/300/450 (+0.975 ability power) damage on impact. * ** Now deals 100/200/300 (+0.65 ability power) damage once on impact and again if the target is rooted. * ** Now correctly grants vision on the entire line path. ** Damaged targets will now always become visible. * ** Will now jump when active on a zombified champion (i.e. , , , etc.). * ** Fixed a bug where Guinsoo's Rageblade wasn't properly giving 2 stacks. * ** Fixed a bug where Dark Binding wasn't properly snaring stealthed champions. * ** Bonus damage now displayed as a buff on Nasus. * ** No longer travels through some walls. * Stats ** Health per level reduced to 96 from 108. * ** Damage reduced to 500/625/750/875/1000 from 600/700/800/900/1000. * ** Orianna now gains a passive range indicator that shows the range at which The Ball will return to her when attached to an allied champion. * ** Fixed a bug where Spear Shot was not scaling with bonus critical strike damage when hitting an enemy below 15% health. * ** Fixed a bug that made it possible to chain more than 3 strikes. * ** Fixed a bug where the visual effect wasn't properly appearing at the start of the game. * remade and renamed to ** All Fury of the Dragonborn effects have been moved to their respective abilities. ** Gains 5/10/15/20 armor and magic resist. These bonuses are doubled in Dragon Form. * ** No longer reduces armor by 15%. ** Now passes through all units hit instead of stopping at the first. ** Debuff duration increased to 5 seconds from 4. ** Damage reduced to 80/115/150/185/220 from 80/125/170/215/260. ** On-hit magic damage to debuffed targets changed to 2% of the target's maximum health from 15% of Flame Breath's damage (12/18.75/25.5/32.25/39 + 0.09 ability power). * ** Fixed a bug where Burnout wasn't scaling with attack damage when Shyvana was in Dragon Form. * ** Passive armor/magic resistance component removed. ** Passive fury gain increased to 1/2/3 per 1.5 seconds from 1. ** Fury decay while in Dragon Form reduced to 5 per second from 6 per second. * After initially using the tooltip will now describe his Death Leap ability. * ** Fixed a bug where Twitch could revive in stealth when or was active on him. * ** Stealth from Final Hour will now properly be broken upon launching a basic attack. * ** Fixed a bug where aiming could preemptively break the targets' spell shields. * ** Can now be reactivated while in flight, causing the Satchel Charge to detonate on landing. ** Missile speed increased to 1750 from 1600. ** Increased knockback distance to 400 from 350. ** Cooldown now starts when Satchel Charge is cast, not when it detonates. General Champion Notes The following abilities no longer count as a spellcast for the sake of items like , , etc. * / * * / The following abilities have had their hit delay normalized: * hit delay normalized to 0.625 seconds. * hit delay normalized to 0.625 seconds. * hit delay normalized to 0.875 seconds. * hit delay normalized to 1.25 seconds. Summoner spells * When used on a CC immune champion, it will only display "Can't be slowed". Disconnection * Summoners that disconnect while CC'ed will now properly run back to base. Items * Unique Passive - Mana Charge ** Cooldown per charge increased to 4 seconds from 3. ** Updated the tooltip to clarify its actual functionality. * Unique Passive - Mana Charge ** Cooldown per charge increased to 4 seconds from 3. ** Updated the tooltip to clarify its actual functionality. * Unique Passive - Mana Charge ** Mana gained increased to 8 from 6. ** Cooldown per charge increased to 4 seconds from 3. ** Updated the tooltip to clarify its actual functionality. * Attack damage increased to 60 from 55. * Magic resist increased to 40 from 36. * Passive attack damage increased to 1 per 2% of missing health from 2.5%. * Passive attack damage cap decreased to 35 from 40. * Fixed a bug where the cooldown was not properly resetting when upgrading from a on cooldown. added (Howling Abyss only) * Recipe: + + + 1180g = 2080g * +20 health regen per 5 seconds. * +70 magic resist. * Unique Passive: Grants a shield that absorbs damage. The shield will refresh after a short period without taking damage. * Can no longer apply more than one stack of armor shred in a single basic attack. * Fixed several unintended interactions with champion abilities and the Stasis active. * Fixed several unintended interactions with champion abilities and the Stasis active. Wards The reward structure for killing wards has been changed to the following: * The killer of the ward gains 50% of the ward's base gold value. * Nearby allied champions with Oracle's Elixir, or allied champions that placed Vision Wards nearby, split 50% of the ward's base gold value. * Gold reward increased to 30 from 25. * Gold reward increased to 30 from 25. * Ward gold reward increased to 20 from 15. * Now displays the number of placed Ghost Wards in inventory tooltip. * Now displays the number of placed Ghost Wards in inventory tooltip. * No longer expires on death. * Duration reduced to 4 minutes from 5. * Invisibility detection radius reduced to 600 from 750. * Now displays the radius of the detection effect to the buffed player. * Invisibility detection radius reduced to 600 from 750. * Now displays the radius of the detection effect to the buffed player. Maps Summoner's Rift * Death streak gold values have been reworked to be in line with pre-Season 3 values. * Examples: ** A player killed three times in a row without resetting is now worth 220 gold (previously 182 gold). ** A player killed six times in a row without resetting is now worth 112 gold (previously 62 gold). * Minimum kill value of a champion increased to 50 gold (previously 15 gold). Twisted Treeline (Twisted Treeline) * Stats ** Armor per level reduced to 2 from 3.5. * ** Cooldown increased to 120 seconds from 100. Crystal Scar * ** Cooldown increased to 9/8/7 seconds from 7/6/5. ** Range reduced to 600 from 700. Game Interface * Fixed a long-standing bug where Attack-Move and Move commands could trigger while typing in chat. * Fixed a keybinding issue where some modifier keys could not be used with certain keys and mouse buttons. * Significantly improved performance when purchasing item upgrades. League System * Added the ability to spectate players and teams in challenger tier via an option in the leagues menu. * When viewing teams in the Leagues tab, clicking on a team will now show a list of the team's top players. General * The load screen now includes Summoner Icons. ** The progress bar has been removed due to space constraints. ** The ping of other Summoners has been removed. * The rune page has been significantly reworked to provide a more responsive experience: ** Filtering out all runes of a given type (such as Marks or Seals) will cause it to turn grey, indicating that it's empty. ** Reverting the changes in the runebook no longer changes which is being edited. ** It's now possible to open more than one rune type at a time in the rune inventory. ** Right clicking or double clicking to rapidly add runes doesn't require waiting for the animation to complete. ** Shifted the rune slots slightly to reduce certain gaps. ** The scrollbars have been made more responsive and easier to click. ** The dividers between effects in the stats pane now scale down when the scrollbar appears. ** Dragging a rune into place no longer highlights slots near the drop target. ** Rune combiner animations are simpler and less CPU intensive. ** Rune combiner filters are now more consistent with rune page filters. * When Smart Cast Range Indicators are enabled, the keybinding for Self Cast Spell (ALT by default) will activate the ability immediately on key press, rather than on key release. This matches the behavior of abilities which are innately self-cast, such as Sivir's Spell Shield. * Added tooltips and visual indicators in the client to more clearly convey which game modes, maps, and types are locked for new and low level players. * PVP.net will now automatically scale itself down to 1150x720 or 1024x640, whichever is most appropriate. The most common desktop resolutions that will see their experience impacted are: ** 1366x768 ** 1280x768 ** 1280x700 ** 1182x864 * Logitech hardware support can now be disabled by adding "LogitechSupport=0" to the "General" section in your game.cfg. Undocumented Changes * Updated classic splash art and icon for . * Ammunition charges are now shown in the skill itself, rather than being displayed as a buff. de:V3.9 fr:V3.09 pl:V3.9 Category:Patch notes